Second Foundation: Epilogue
by Marshall of the Brethren
Summary: This is just a quick muse of what I thought Arkady's experience and following evnets with one of her famous books would be like. Please read and respond. C'mon, there must be SOMEONE out there who has read Foundation...


Second Foundation: Epilogue

Second Foundation: Epilogue 

**ARKADY DARELL **…After graduating valedictorian of her class in Mallow Academy on Terminus, Darrell went on to write her first books. However, it was not until the year 397 F.E., at the age of thirty-four, that she wrote her first nonfiction work. A biography of her grandmother, Bayta Darell: Defeater of the Mule, became a runaway success in just a few months…

-Encyclopedia Galactica

Arcadia Darell sat at her desk in her luxury apartment in Terminus City. She had just finished writing her book Bayta Darell: Defeater of the Mule. Her father had always told her not to overemphasize what her grandmother had done, but she wholeheartedly believed that Bayta had been the only normal person to come in full contact with the Mule and not be altered by his mental powers.

In any case, whether the Second Foundation was a myth or not, apparently, SOMETHING had stopped the Mule in the end, either sickness or Second Foundation, and Bayta was still the only person to not be altered by the Mule, even after coming in contact with him for so long.

Using her grandmother's personal diary, stories from her grandparents from when she was younger, interviews with her father, and historical records from the time of the Mule, she had compiled not only of her grandmother, but also of what it was like to be an unaltered person during the time of the Mule. 

Still, one thing plagued her. Should she sign by her real name, Arcadia, as this was a serious book, or should she sign by her pen name, Arkady? "Well," she thought. "This is a book, and I use my pen name for books. Arkady it is!" In her finest penmanship, she etched her name into the film that she had recorded the book upon.

She walked outside, pleased with her accomplishment, and met the mail robot on her way out. It was merely a cart of sorts that would safeguard letters until it made its way to the Galactic Post Office of Terminus. All sophisticated robots had died out with the origin planet Earth… Gaia… Aurora… whatever they called it.

"An interesting idea for a new novel," she thought as she walked back inside. "Maybe I'll start it after the profits start to fade from this new book… if I make a lot at all." Nonfiction was a new direction for her, as she was used to writing novels of high fantasy and science fiction, with some kernels of truth in them.

Within a week, the publisher, Terminus Publishing Corporation, had sent a letter of acknowledgement stating that they would publish the book, and that it sounded interesting. Arkady smiled to herself. If the publishers thought the book was interesting, the general public certainly would. 

Less than a month after it was published, it appeared in bookshops all over the galaxy. It was picking up momentum at an amazing rate! The millions who had already bought their copy did little to overshadow the billions who could not find this sold-out precious commodity. The marvelous reviews of the book from the top critics all over the galaxy only rocket-powered this giant of popularity.

Arkady was speechless a year later, when her book was still #1 on the Galactic Bestseller list. But that was not the only thing that left her astonished. A man from the Terminus school systems had just come into her house.

"Ms. Darell, let me be frank," he said. "Your book is quite amazing. It provides not only more information on the Mule than any other source to this date-including our students' textbooks-but it also creates such intense drama… such humanity! It is truly a moving story, and yet, it is all true."

"Thank you very much!" she replied. "It's an amazing compliment. I really don't know what to say."

"That's not all," he continued. "I, Munstrell Deeth, head of the Education Department for all of Terminus, wish to include your book in our curriculum. It will be required reading for many different courses. It is indeed a very versatile piece of literature! If you'll sign your name here," he pointed to an electronic board he was holding, "We'll give you royalties for allowing us to use the book. Will you accept?"

She didn't know what to say. All of this was better than anything she could have hoped for! In the years to come, Bayta Darell: Defeater of the Mule, became required reading for students all over the Foundation-controlled parts of the galaxy. It was simply amazing what she had done! With just one book, she had made an amazing contribution to the entire galaxy, and helped people learn from the past.

"Maybe now would be a good time," she thought. "To start on my next novel. I'm sure that people are waiting to see what Arkady Darrel will come up with next!" She waltzed into her apartment as she began to record the first words of her new book.

"Earth: Legend or Reality…?"

And that is a different story.


End file.
